


Можешь оставить шаперон

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gwent (The Witcher)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Не играй с ней, командир! — хохотнул Тринадцатый. — Как пить дать, оставит без портков!— Шаперон, так и быть, оставлю, — она сощурилась, прижав сцепленные в замок пальцы к губам. — Но у тебя же есть что поставить на кон поинтереснее портков, правда, командир?





	Можешь оставить шаперон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018.
> 
> Если вам почудился в названии Джо Кокер - вам не почудилось.

— Ух, курва! — Фенн от досады даже карты на стол бросил, открыв столпившимся у стола солдатам слабенькую пехоту и пару «ясных погод» — последние, по иронии судьбы, никакой погоды ему не сделали. — Уделала-таки!

Бьянка с улыбкой сгребла горсть поблескивающих оренов.

— Внимательнее надо быть, Фенн. Я же не виновата, что играешь ты так же, как и пьешь.

— Это как?

— Без царя в башке, во как! — заржал Силас. — Двинься! Ща я тебе покажу, как надо с бабами ладить!

Бьянка прыснула.

— Ну давай, посмотрим, как ты умеешь. То-то от тебя последние шлюхи врассыпную бегут.

Силас шутливо погрозил ей, ухватил толстую ручку крепкой пивной кружки и залпом допил плещущийся стаут. А потом, размахнувшись, швырнул ее об пол — только загремели глиняные черепки.

— Корчмарь! — гаркнул Силас и даже свистнул. — Неси еще!

Бьянка только головой покачала, перетасовывая карты. Темно-синие «рубашки» колоды Северных Королевств мелькали между ее пальцами. Силас, ущипнув хорошенькую — кровь с молоком! — официантку, плюхнул новую кружку на пошатывающийся стол. Пышная пенная шапка хватила через край, добавляя пятен замызганной столешнице. Бьянка подвинула доску для гвинта: простая, без мастерской резьбы на крышке и с грубо прорезанными полями для карт, она стоила считанные гроши, но заливать светлое полированное дерево кислым пойлом ей все равно не хотелось.

— Ну, дай сюды, — Силас, отхлебнув пива и вытерев рот рукавом, отобрал у Фенна колоду и принялся торопливо мешать карты. Выходило у него не так ловко: грубые руки, онемевшие от выпитого, слушались так себе. Наконец, Силас плюнул на пальцы и отсчитал себе десяток карт, с шумным шелестом выкладывая ворох перед собой. Потом сгреб все это в охапку, уложил в ладони и залыбился, разглядывая «руку». — Ох ты ж карты, картишечки! — он широко ухмыльнулся и зыркнул на Бьянку. — Хоть в гвинт тебя поимею.

— Смотри, как бы не поимели тебя.

Сгрудившаяся у стола толпа расступилась, пропуская Роше.

— Командир! — обратился к нему Тринадцатый. — Иго, Чижика, Коротышку и Фенна Бьянка уже к чертям разнесла. Парни готовы месячное жалование поставить, что уж Силаса-то не сдюжит. Ты как?

— Воздержусь, — усмехнулся Роше, складывая руки на груди.

— Твоя ставка, Силас, — Бьянка выложила на стол ровную стопку монет и постучала ногтем по доске. — Я не буду играть с тобой на пустой интерес.

Силас порылся в кошеле у пояса. Оренов там оказалось меньше, чем он помнил, но оно и немудрено: «Синие Полоски» с горсткой темерских солдат торчали в махакамской корчме, вытурив всех местных, уже не первый час, и пиво вперемешку с чем покрепче лилось рекой — только успевай отсыпать денежки. На всякий случай Силас все же проверил, не образовалась ли в кошеле дыра, потом выскреб все содержимое и хлопнул на стол.

— Все равно ко мне вернутся, — заявил он. — Чего скажешь, Бьянка? Может, сдашься, пока еще позору не отхватила?

Бьянка села удобнее, закинув под столом ногу на ногу и наклонившись вперед, подперла подбородок рукой. Карты она держала во второй — быстро просмотрела, поменяла две, сложила стопкой, прикрывая от посторонних взглядов.

— Бьянка, — позвал Роше. Его голос звучал твердо, но во взгляде она различила хорошо припрятанное веселье. — Сделай его всухую. Это приказ.

— Слышишь, Силас? — она повела плечом. — Командир приказывает.

Карточный бой развернулся на доске стремительно. Вот ринулась в атаку гребаная пехтура вперемешку с реданской солдатней, вот подняли луки стрелковые отряды, а здесь засвистели тяжелые снаряды осадных машин. Нарисованные бойцы сражались и умирали под возгласы столпившихся зевак, звучащих над деревянным полем кличами. Силас бросил на штурм все силы — и разбился о глухую оборону. А едва выдохлась атака, Бьянка вышла в контрнаступление, и Силасу оставалось смотреть, как с каждой выложенной картой загибаются его войска.

— Вот же... ебаный хер! — Силас повернулся в сторону и сплюнул.

— Всухую, — довольно сообщила Бьянка, собирая карты. — Как ты и приказал, Роше.

Роше поскреб щеку, наблюдая, как она прячет рассыпавшиеся по столу монеты: собирает по одной в стопку. Снова зашумели зеваки, проигравшие пари нехотя рассчитывались с Тринадцатым. Звенела утварь — громко сходились кружки. Кто-то попросил еще вина, и тут же взвизгнула официантка — опять кто-то из молодцов прижал ее крепче, чем следовало. Роше жестом согнал Силаса с места, сел за стол и достал свою колоду: с потрепанными, побелевшими краями, с выцветшей синевой «рубашки».

Бьянка подняла брови.

— Не играй с ней, командир! — хохотнул Тринадцатый. — Как пить дать, оставит без портков!

— Шаперон, так и быть, оставлю, — она сощурилась, прижав сцепленные в замок пальцы к губам. — Но у тебя же есть что поставить на кон поинтереснее портков, правда… командир?

Отряд одобрительно загудел. Сказанное прозвучало как вызов.

Роше хмыкнул. Не торопясь — словно явно предвкушая эффект — отстегнул пару заклепок и снял с плеча перевязь, на которой висел спрятанный в ножны меч. Фенн сноровисто собрал со стола выстроившиеся на нем пустые кружки, и смертоносный металл лег на край. Глаза у Бьянки расширились. Закусив губу, она несмело тронула блестящее навершие, погладила мягкую кожу, обтянувшую рукоять, потянула — лезвие вынырнуло из ножен, поймав отблески горящих факелов. Большим пальцем провела по желобу кровостока, попробовала на остроту.

Смотреть на ее восторженно загоревшиеся глаза и зардевшиеся щеки оказалось куда приятнее, чем Роше предполагал.

— Закажу тебе такой же. Если выиграешь.

Вздохнула она почти чувственно. Ее собственный клинок был неплох, но этот... На лучшие клинки из махакамской стали ей пришлось бы копить не один год. Бьянка была уверена: ляжет в ладонь как влитой, станет продолжением руки, и не будет такой силы, которая сможет перед ней устоять.

Силас покачал головой.

— Во девка! Нормальным бабам цацки подавай, а этой — мечи да арбалеты.

Бьянка выставила на кон заметно потяжелевший за вечер кошель.

— Боюсь, я могу ответить только этим.

— Подойдет, — Роше перетасовал карты, отсчитал десять и отложил оставшуюся часть колоды. — И не вздумай поддаваться.

— За такой меч? — Бьянка встряхнула головой, подалась вперед и заулыбалась. — Даже не мечтай.

***

Бьянка вышла за порог, держа под мышкой сложенную доску для гвинта. В теплой, пропахшей пивом, перченой снедью, табаком и потом корчме все еще гуляли «Синие Полоски». Гуляли — и поднимали чарки за Бьянку, оставившую набитый оренами кошель корчмарю: суммы, скопившейся там, хватило бы гудеть до утра. Фенн и Силас давно перешли на водку и теперь громче прочих орали непристойные солдатские песенки, и гоготал, подхватывая нестройный мотив, Тринадцатый, да так, что казалось: оставь дверь распахнутой чуть дольше, и от одних этих песен, от одного только смеха содрогнутся предгорья Махакама.

Бьянка полной грудью вдохнула прозрачный ночной воздух.

— Ты же поддался, — сказала она с каким-то досадливым укором.

Роше раскуривал трубку. Плотно набитый табак тлел, и дым поднимался по мундштуку.

— Я не поддаюсь, Бьянка, — почти серьезно ответил он. — Даже тебе.

«Особенно тебе», — хотелось уточнить Роше. Равным послаблений не дают.

Она недоверчиво фыркнула, и Роше протянул ей клинок. Перевязь он все еще не прицепил на место — держал под рукой так же, как Бьянка держала доску для гвинта.

— Попробуешь?

Она не раздумывала. Пристроила доску у изгороди, окольцовывающей внутренний двор корчмы, взволнованно вытерла ладони о шоссы, словно руки у нее слишком грязные для такого меча, потянула и сделала несколько взмахов. Меч Роше тяжелее, чем у нее, да и баланс распределен немного иначе, но в целом...

— Восхитительно, — выдохнула Бьянка, возвращая клинок. Показалось, или краска впрямь залила ее щеки и шею снова, когда они соприкоснулись пальцами? Бьянка провела ладонью по волосам, дернула плечами. — Точно уверен, что не поддавался?

Роше усмехнулся.

— Абсолютно.

— Тогда, может быть, попробуешь взять реванш?

В душной шумной корчме, в окружении улюлюкающей толпы, ставящей то на него, то на нее, игра так напоминала вино, которое там подавали: пьянила быстро, но ни вкуса, ни удовольствия. Играть с Бьянкой — совсем другое: не так важны ставки, не так важен счет. Остаются лишь чистый азарт и то, как она кусает губы и теребит ворот мундира, обдумывая ход, когда расклад на доске загоняет ее в угол, с каким прищуром поедает его глазами, выстраивая комбинации, и что-то чертовски, дьявольски привлекательное есть в ее победоносной улыбке. 

Роше не пожалел бы проиграть ей еще раз.

Он потянулся за доской и сунул ее к зажатому под рукой клинку. Предложил Бьянке руку — ее пальцы обвили локоть.

— Так не терпится оставить меня без портков?

— Определенно! — расхохоталась Бьянка. — И без шаперона. Хотя нет, командир. Передумала. Шаперон — так и быть! — можешь оставить.


End file.
